Forum:Unsere Canon-Politik
liebe Archivisten(oder heisst es archivare?) ich bitte euch hier eure Meinung zur Canon-Poitik vom Memory Alpha zu äußern. was haltet ihr davon und warum? sollte man etwas daran ändern? ich nehme mal an das die meisten hier damit zufrieden sind, aber auch hier würde mich interessieren ob ihr sie immer aktzeptiert habt oder euch erst nach und nach damit angefreundet habt oder nur weil sie eben eine richtlinie in der ma ist. ich will diese politik nicht in frage stellen, ich kann sie nur weiterhin unterstützen, auch wenn ich anfangs dagegen war. ich denke das sie, so wie sie ist, am besten das wiederspiegelt was wir in all den jahren von Star Trek universum gesehen haben, was uns jahrelang unterhalten hat, was Star Trek eigentlich ausmacht. was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:45, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Ich halte sie für vernünftig und war am Anfang etwas verwundert, dass viele Bücher nicht als Canon angesehen werden. Da sich darin jedoch vieles widerspricht, ist es vernünftig, nur Filme und Serien als vernünftig anzusehen. Deshalb bin ich damit mehr als einverstanden.--Tobi72 19:51, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich schließe mich Tobi an, so, wie sie ist, ist sie gut.(Die einzige Grauzone die wir momentan noch haben ist, ob Autoren der Serien als kanonisch angesehen werden können oder nicht....)--Lt.Reed 20:00, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Ich war am Anfang verwundert dass nur Sachen, die in Film und Serien gesagt/gezeigt wurden canon sind. Aber wenn man genau drüber nachdenkt is das auch logisch. Bei den Büchern usw. is mir klar, dass sie nicht canon sind. Von mir aus müsste TAS auch nicht canon sein. Aber da würden mich bestimmt einige steinigen. :) Also ich bin jedenfalls auch mit den Richtlinien soweit einverstanden. Mir fällt auf jeden Fall grad nix gegenteiliges ein. --HenK | discuss 20:04, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das mit TAS hab ich auch schon gesagt, aber da kann man halt geteilter Meinung sein...--Tobi72 21:10, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::warum eigentlich gerade TAS nicht?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:45, 2. Nov. 2007 (UTC) : Ich bin ganz klar dafür, wenn auch nur als HGI oder als gesonderte Unterkategorie, aber dann bitte schön auch konsequent, die Infos aus den Referenzwerken zu berücksichtigen. Die 2 TM's und die 3 Enzyklopedien sind in den Augen vieler Star Trek Informationsseiten und Star Trek Diskussionsforen quasi-canon bzw semi-canon. Genauso sollte man auch Informationen aus der Realität betrachten, wie z.B. wissenschaftliche Beschreibungen vom Universum, astronomischen und physikalischen Objekten. Ich denke MA/en hat da eine besseren, wenn auch m.E. nicht optimalst möglichen Weg gefunden. --Mark McWire 22:49, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::nenn mal ein beispiel--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:53, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::: Erstmal gibts bei MA/en neben den HGI noch eine Kategorie "Background Information" noch die Kategorie "Apocrypha" um semi-canon und non-canon Informationen zu trennen. Guter spontaner Beispielartikel: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/USS_Intrepid_(23rd_century). Ich wünsch mir eine solche Trennung der HGI auch in der deuschen Variante. --Mark McWire 23:08, 3. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Wobei sie selber die Trennung nicht wirklich konsequent durchführen, in beiden Abschnitten wird die gleiche Literatur zitiert, in beiden Abschnitten wird Produktionsgeschichte erläutert, so bringt das meiner Meinung nach nichts. Wenn wir einen Abschnitt "Apokryphen" (der Name sollte auf jeden Fall überdacht werden) einführen, dann würde ich aber auch strikt trennen, und dort nur Informationen aus "Referenzwerken" aufnehmen, dafür aber auch keine mehr in den "normalen" HGI zitieren. Weiß aber nicht wirklich, ob ich dafür bin, ich finde unsere HGI eigentlich ausreichend, aber wenn es gewünscht wird stelle ich mich nicht quer.--Bravomike 08:41, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::ich kann den auch keinen großen vorteil abgewinnen. was ist dir daran so wichtig?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:47, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::: Mir ist wichtig, siehe auch schon mein Statement im Scifi-Forum zu MA, das semi-canon und non-canon konsequenter getrennt werden. Die 2 TMs und die anderen von Star Trek Produzenten herausgegebenen Referenzwerke sind was anderes als ein Roman oder ein fanbasiertes Referenzwerk. Wenn z.B. in dem TNG:TM steht, das 1 Cochrane ~ 1-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist, oder das Impuls ~ 0,25-fache Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist, oder das die USS Ambassador die NX-10521 hat, dann ist dies der Wille bzw die Idee eines Produzenten. Die Tatsache das es nicht im Filmmaterial umgesetzt wurde, heißt ja lediglich das es vergessen oder absichtlich ignoriert wurde, weil kein Platz dafür war, aber es kann jederzeit canon werden. Alle anderen Bücher werden selbst von den Produzenten ignoriert. Genauso sollte MA diese Informationen auch behandeln. Die "offiziellen" Referenzwerke als verfehltes oder vergessenes canon und den Rest der Referenzwerke als mögliche Interpretation/Spekulation. Wenn was in einem TM steht, ist es Fakt, gleichbedeutend wie wenn es ein Schauspieler ausgeprochen hätte, da es aber nur im Buch angesprochen wurde, ist es eben nicht canon, sondern eine begleitende Hintergrundinformation die das canon im besten Fall stützt oder ergänzt oder eben die Ansicht von Okuda&Co zu diesem Thema darstellt. --Mark McWire 09:55, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::aber genau das ist es doch wann nach unserer jetztigen politik schon erlaubt bzw. erwünscht ist. es muss eben nur vom richtigen canon getrennt werden. du willst zwei getrennte absätze? im grunde ist mir das egal aber manche artikel haben jetzt schon offizielle referenzwerke und sonstiges non-canon zeugs in einem satz, weil es manchmal einfach nicht viel ist--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:06, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::: Canon ist was Paramount als Canon lizensiert hat. Punkt. ::::Paramount ist sogar noch strenger als wir, die zählen TAS nicht zum Kanon.--Bravomike 13:29, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Jedenfalls noch bis vor kurzem http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/help/faqs/faq/676.html, anscheinend ist es jetzt doch kanonisch http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/news/editorials/article/17178.html--Bravomike 13:33, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Was haben wir denn mit Paramount zu tun? Weil sie es lizensieren, müssen wir das auch? Ich bin wirklich komplett zufrieden mit unserer Politik. Ich persönlich würde nie daran etwas ändern. Und zu der ständigen Diskussion über Referenzwerke: es wird in den Serien den REFERENZWERKEN teilweise WIDERSPROCHEN, und was ist dann canon? Also hat IMO immer die Serie/Film Vorrang! Und Infos zu Referenzwerken gehören in die HGI, die IMO auch völlig ausreicht. Warum immer wieder gefordert wird, Referenzwerke als canon zu betrachten, kann ich nicht verstehen. Wir haben uns definiert, DASS sie es eben NICHT sind. Das wird so bleiben. Und HGIs, die mit Formeln irgendwas aus Referenzwerken berechnen wollen und dann im Widerspruch zu der Serie stehen (weil man Zeiten anhand von Figur-Bewegungen abmessen will), dafür ist die MA nicht der richtige Platz. Tschuldigung, dass ich hier dieses Thema aufgreife, aber die Diskussion ist am Laufen und spielt in diese auch mit hinein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:26, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::: NIEMAND will die Referenzwerke canonisieren, es geht schlicht und ergreifend um eine Trennung der Referenzwerkangaben und der sonstigen Angaben in den HGI!. Auch die Formel und Zahlenwerte aus den Referenzwerken sind HGI, weil wenn TM=HGI dann auch ganzes TM = HGI und nicht nur halbes TM = HGI. Das mit den gestoppten Zeiten ist natürlich so eine Sache die am Rand der Spekulation steht, nur sind Handlungen zwischen den Umschnitten nunmal merklich zeitsychron zur Realität, was man an den Bewegungsabläufen der Personen durchaus erkenne kann. --Mark McWire 17:32, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::also, wenn ich dich richtig verstehe willst du in den HGI eine trennung zwischen pseudo-canon und non-canon. ich weiss zwar nicht warum aber es ist ok, und ist ja schon teilweise so.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:39, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Aber wenn du Formeln aus TMs nehmen willst, brauchst du die Zeit (meist^^) und die hast du eben selten gegeben. Ich habe ja nix dagegen, wenn eindeutig ne Zeit durch ein Dialog oder Bildschirm angegeben ist, aber IMO sind Formelberechnungen, in denen Spekulationen enthalten sind, eben pure Spekulation, die in den HGI nix zu suchen haben. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:17, 4. Dez. 2007 (UTC) was die aussage Canon ist was Paramount als Canon lizensiert hat angeht, so möchte ich hier sehr vorsichtig sein. paramount ist es scheiß egal was canon ist und was nicht, solange sie damit geld verdienen. ich würde aufpassen ob ich diese politik übernehme. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:03, 9. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Weitere Canon-Diskussionen * Memory Alpha Diskussion:Canon Policy * Diskussion:Canon ** Diskussion:Canon/Archiv (Zentrales Archiv für alle Diskussion rund um Canon) * Diskussion:Referenzwerk Änderung der Canon-Richtlinien: Informationen aus dem Produktionsstab Nachdem die Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse abgeschlossen wurde, scheint ja nun festzustehen, dass eine Mehrheit der angemeldeten Schreiberlinge in der MA/de die Beibehaltung der eigentlich nichtkanonischen Raumschiffklassennamen will. Wie dort bereits angemerkt, ist das mit der bisherigen Canon-Politik nicht vereinbar, da wir im nichtkanonischen Bereich keine Unterscheidung zwischen non-canon und semi/quasi-canon (Infos aus lizenzierten Referenzwerken und Infos aus dem Produktionsstab) haben. Wie schon früher mal angedeute, siehe Diskussion:Referenzwerk musste das früher oder später zwangsläufig zu einem Konflikt führen. Jetzt ist die Frage: Und nun? Bevor wir eine Abstimmung anfangen, sollten wir dieses Thema erstmal ausführlichst diskutieren und unsere Standpunkte austauschen. Ich fange hiermit einfach mal an. : Meine Antwort auf diese Frage: Wir müssen die Canon-Richtlinien so umschreiben, dass sie Ausnahmen wie die Akira-Klasse & co zulassen. : Meine Idee: Wir lassen in Zukunft Informationen aus dem Produktionsstab zu, welche sich auf kanonische Objekte beziehen.. d.h. Dinge die im Canon nie gezeigt oder gesagt wurden, bleiben nach wie vor nichtkanonisch, weitergehende Informationen zu kanonischen Dingen können aber in den Artikel aufgenommen werden. :: Beispiel: Wenn ein Okuda oder Alex Yeager oder Berman zu uns sagt "Harry Kim hat eine Tante namens Julia" dann ist das für uns nach wie vor nicht kanonisch, da diese Tante niemals gezeigt wurde. Sagen diese Leute aber "Der Statist links auf der Brücke aus der Episode xyz heißt John Miller." dann wäre dies eine quasi-kanonische Information, die wir dann laut der hypothetischen neuen Richtlinie in den Artikel als Randnotiz und als Lemma aufnehmen dürften. : Wichtig ist eben nur, dass es vervollständigende Informationen zu Dingen sind, die auch im Canon vorkamen. Im Endeffekt sind das meist Namensangaben zu Objekten, die im Canon nie explizit beim Namen genannten wurden... also namenslose Personen, Völker, Planeten, Raumschiffe. --Mark McWire 14:55, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich bin für die Beibehaltung des Canons ohne Ausnahme. Und dazu stehe ich. Ich weiß, dass die Abstimmung etwas anderes ergeben hat, aber da hatte ich auch meine Meinung und bleibe dabei.--Tobi72 15:15, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::bin dagegen-- :::Ich finde den Vorschlag nicht schlecht. Auch wenn ich meine, dass eine Änderung der Canon-Richtlinien nicht unbeding nötig ist. Warum lässt man diese Ausnahme hier nicht einfach als eine Art stille Übereinkunft zu? Ging doch all die Jahre auch;) :::Wenn ich den Vorschlag richtig verstanden habe, wäre das eine Annäherung an MA/en, wo zu solchen Rassen wie Elaysianer, Efrosianer Artikel etc. erstellt sind und bei uns aber in Weitere Völker zusammengefaßt sind. Die müssten dann auch erstellt werden, oder? --Egeria 15:31, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Die "stille Übereinkunft" hat ja nicht funktioniert. Früher oder später fällt das Thema immer wieder auf, sonst kann man nicht die alljährlichen Diskussionen auf einen der Diskussionsseiten der Akira-, Saber- und Steamrunner-Klasse erklären. Meine Intention war eine endgültige Klärung des Problem, warum ich die alten Diskussionen auch alle zusammengefasst hatte. Außerdem sinhd alle Übereinkünfte die nicht schriftlich festgehalten sind etwas problematisch, da neue User davon natürlich nix wissen können und dann wieder "unbequeme" aber berechtigte Fragen stellen. --Mark McWire 15:41, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Als gutgemeinter Rat aus der MA/en-Praxis: Entweder sollte die Richtlinie "Canon-Richtlinie" heissen und dann auch exakt den "offiziellen" Canon umfassen - oder ihr solltet ganz klar darstellen, dass die "Inhalts-Richtlinie" sich ungefähr am offiziellen Canon orientiert, aber in bestimmen, klar definierten Punkten, davon abweicht. In keinem Fall solltet ihr versuchen, auf der Richtlinienseite einen eigenen "MA/de-Canon" zu definieren. Diese Begriffsvermischung wird über kurz oder lang nur zu Problemen führen. -- Cid Highwind 15:59, 10. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Tobi72, Shisma: Macht doch mal bitte Vorschläge. Die Abstimmung zu den Klassennamen ist nun beendet und das Ergebnis ist relativ eindeutig. Daher sollte darüber m.E. erstmal auch nicht weiter diskutiert werden, da alle wesentlichen Argumente ausgetauscht wurden. Somit muss ein Konsens gefunden werden, der dem Abstimmungsergebnis gerecht wird. Zumindestens in naher Zukunft wird es nach dem demokratischen Willen der meisten Bearbeiter hier keine Verschiebung der entsprechenden Artikel und damit die Aufgabe der Klassennamen geben. --Mark McWire 13:56, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::tut mir Leid. ich habe keine Vorschläge. wir müssen uns IMO konsequent an unsere Canon-Politik halten. Da gibts nicht mehr zu sagen.-- 14:12, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Ich habe allerdings einen Vorschlag. Die Abstimmung zu den Schiffsklassennamen ist ja nun Beendet. Ob man nun dafür oder dagegen war, ist eigentlich unerheblich, denn das Ergebnis ist für alle Beteiligten unbefriedigend. Die eine freuen sich, setzen sich aber über die Canon-Richtlinien hinweg, die anderen ärgern sich (oder auch nicht), haben aufgrund der bestehenden Mehrheiten aber kaum eine Möglichkeit das Ergebnis nicht zu akzeptieren und sehen - zurecht - die bestehenden Canon-Richtlinien in Gefahr. ::::Auf den Punkt gebracht: An einer Änderung Canon-Richtlinien wird man nicht vorbeikommen. Das eigentliche Einfalltor für eine Verwischung des Canons ist nicht eine Änderung der Richtlinien, sondern die Anerkennung eines offensichtlich nicht mit den Richtlinien zu vereinbarenden Abstimmungsergebnis, so wie es jetzt der Fall ist. Ich denke gerade dieser Umstand könnte zu den befürchteten Diskussionen führen, da ja jeder sagen kann, "aber bei der Akiraklasse ist es doch auch erlaubt". Da gehen einem bei einem Berechtigten Verweis auf den Canon aber ganz schnell die Argumente aus, was zu Missstimmung - grade bei neuen Usern - führen kann und das Projekt im Ganzen nicht voran bringt. ::::Mein Vorschlag wäre eine Änderung der Canon-Richtlinien, wie etwa: In begründeten Einzelfällen kann darüber Entschieden werden, Informationen aus dem Produktionsstab als Canon zuzulassen. Eine endgültige Entscheidung treffen die Administratoren/Bureaucarats/(der "Canon-Rat"?). Das Ergebnis muss mindestens eine einfache/zweidrittel Mehrheit haben und wird von allen Usern anerkannt. Ich denke die Administratoren sind diejenigen, die hier die meiste Zeit investieren und somit im Prinzip diejenigen sind, denen dieses Wiki "gehört", womit ihnen auch das Recht zustehen müsste die Politik in diesem Wiki zu bestimmen. Wer hier also Politik machen will muss somit auch bereit sein, eine gewissen Aufwand zu betreiben und eine Teil seiner Freizeit zu Opfern. Das es so funktionieren kann, zeigt doch die MA/en. --Joe-le 15:26, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Für jemand, der überhaupt nicht mitgestimmt hat, ist das eine ziemlich tiefgreifende Meinung. Also grundsätzlich hätte ich nix dagegen, ABER.. wenn man sich die Abstimmung sehr genau ansieht, findet man ausschließlich Admins auf der pro-verschiebe-Seite (selbst Roggan aus der alten Abstimmung ist Admin). Die Canon-Richtlinien sind halt "ihr Baby" und werden daher, m.E. völlig zurecht, bis aufs Messer verteidigt. Gäbe es eine Abstimmung nur zwischen Admins, würde das Ergebnis völlig anders aussehen. Da stellt sich mir die Frage, ob man die mehrheitliche Meinung der nicht-Admins wirklich so derart abwerten soll. Natürlich freue ich mich, das meine Meinung eine Mehrheit bekommen hat, wer freut sich das schon nicht?..., aber das heißt ja jetzt nicht, dass wir dem Canon damit den Todesstoß versetzen, indem wir diese Ausnahme zulassen. MA/en tut es auch und die werden gefühlt mehr als Canon-konform angesehen als die deutsche Variante, was aber eher an der fehlenden Qualität aus der Anfangszeit herrührt und nicht so sehr aus dem jetzigen Zustand, der eigentlich fast noch strenger ist als die MA/en. --Mark McWire 15:45, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::für mich ist die Canon-Richtlinie so wie eine Verfassung. Es ist eine Sache die die ma in ihrem Kern ausmacht. Wenn die Masse eine Änderung der Verfassung fordert, dann ist die einzige Lösung, die für mich infrage kommt ein Fork. Ich will ein Backup haben, bevor die MA verhunzt wird ;)-- 15:53, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Sehe das wie Shisma, ich bin für eine strikte Einhaltung des Canon. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe das zu rechtfertigen, was ich so oder so nicht unterstütze. Deshalb sollten die, die sich gegen ein Verschieben entschieden haben, Vorschläge machen.--Tobi72 16:00, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Wir ändern einfach garnix und behalten den derzeitigen Ausnahmestatus (samt Hinweis im Artikel) bei. Wenn Vorbehalte von Seiten neuer User kommen, kann man die Sache dann immer nochmal aufrollen. Es ist aber durchaus so, dass 5 Jahre lang niemand diese Artikel verschoben hat, obwohl der Konflikt schon längere Zeit bekannt ist, laut Diskussionen. Vermutlich hat kein User/Admin Lust auf die anschließenden Edit-Wars und die ewigen Diskussionen gehabt. MA/en hat das Problem fast von Anfang an eliminiert, allerdings auch nicht ganz ohne Schandfleck in dem Canon-Verständnis. Aber mal ehrlich: "Warum sollten wir die einzige MA-Sprachversion sein, die diese Namen auf Teufel kommen raus nicht akzeptiert und einen eigenen Weg geht?" Da könnte man klischeehaft wieder sagen "typisch deutsch". --Mark McWire 16:02, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Finde auch, das ist die beste Lösung und kommt einer strikten Einhaltung der Canon-Politik – die wohl gar nicht mehr zur Depatte steht – noch am nähsten. --Egeria 16:19, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also gleich mal vorweg: einen „Obersten Canon-Rat der Admis“ halte ich nicht für eine gute Idee. Admins sind ja auch „nur“ normale Benutzer, die eben ein paar zusätzliche Rechte haben, die aber mehr oder weniger nur für bestimmte Aufgaben, die im täglichen Betrieb anfallen (Löschverfahren, Seitenschutz usw), nötig sind. Admins sind (meinem Verständnis nach) nicht irgendwelche „Minister“ oder so. Wenn es Fälle gibt, in denen (irgendwelche) Entscheidungen getroffen werden müssen, dann durch alle Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft. :::::Nachdem das gesagt ist: Ich habe lange überlegt, ob es nicht einfach ausreichen würde, eine kleine Formulierung der MA/en-Canon-Policy zu übernehmen: The only exception to the exclusion of production or reference material not seen on-screen from the main body of an article is for naming items or people that were seen on-screen but not referred to by name. Denn im Endeffekt ist das der entscheidende Punkt, um den es hier geht und der die Richtlinien der MA/de von denen der MA/en unterscheiden. Das würde nicht nur die angesprochenen Schiffsklassen sondern zum Beispiel auch Livingston „retten“. Außerdem ist es auch nicht ein Unterschied in dem, was als kanonisch und Canon akzeptiert wird, sondern ein Unterschied in dem, was gemacht wird, denn so wie ich die englischen Richtlinien verstehe müssten sie eigentlich selbst bei all den Fällen, in denen diese Regel angewandt wird, dazuschreiben, dass es eigentlich nicht kanonisch ist. :::::So weit, so gut, aber andererseits würde es uns auch Sachen wie zum Beispiel die x Spezies aus bringen, die alle nicht mal wirklich zu sehen sind, für die sich aber irgendwer mal einen Namen ausgedacht hat und die plötzlich Artikel- und, wichtiger, Lemmawert haben, ganz zu schweigen von den ebenfalls x zusätzlichen Schiffsklassennamen. Ich für meinen Teil bin kein Freund davon, und ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass all diese Fälle so unglaublich weit in Fankreisen verbreitet sind, dass sie unbedingt erhalten bleiben müssen. Das sehe ich, um ehrlich zu sein, gerade mal ganz knapp für Akira, Sabre, Steamrunner und (die immer vergessene) K't'inga ein, aber wer zum Beispiel kennt die Rigellianer? :::::Die eingangs zitierte Regel jedenfalls kann nur entweder – oder, und da muss man sich jetzt entscheiden. Wenn wir die drei besprochenen Schiffsklassennamen behalten wollen (da nicht Gegenstand der Abstimmung müsste die ''K't'inga''-Klasse also verschoben werden), dann muss uns klar sein, dass das ein Verstoß gegen unsere eigenen Richtlinien ist. Damit haben einige mehr, einige weniger Probleme. Oder aber wir ändern unsere Richtlinien, womit scheinbar deutlich mehr Leute noch mehr Probleme hätten (inklusive mich).--Bravomike 16:30, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Irgendwie finde ich das alles seltsam. Auf der einen Seite ist es wirklich nützlich, dass mal jemand alles aufrüttet und mit dem Finger auf ein bestehendes Problem zeigt, dass unbedingt einer Klärung bedarf. Aber diese Diskussion hier finde ich streckenweise bizarr. Auf mich wirkt der Schiffklassen-Beschluss zusammen mit einer Canon-Diskussion etwa so: <Übertreibung>Wir haben auf der Grundlage einer Mehrheit einen Straftäter freigesprochen. Jetzt suchen wir nach einer Möglichkeit, die Gesetze so zu ändern, dass der Freispruch vertretbar bleibt, wir aber nicht dutzende Gefangene entlassen müssen. Vielleicht – ich weiß, dass mir das zu spät einfällt – war das Problem überhaupt nicht so gelagert, dass es mit einer Abstimmung zu lösen ist. Wir haben beschlossen, gegen Regeln zu verstoßen und rätseln, wie wir das rechtfertigen, indem wir diese Regeln ändern. Aber das ist jetzt müßig und wir müssen das irgendwie hinbiegen. Allerdings habe ich ehrlich gesagt im Moment keine Ahnung, wie. -- 16:37, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :@Mark: So bleiben und einfach weiter im Text ist nicht... Das kann es nicht sein, wenn eine Mehrheit die Änderung will, muss diese Mehrheit auch sagen, wie sie diese vertreten will. Einfach auf der einen Seite Ausnahmen zulassen, die von der Canon-Richtlinie nicht gedeckt sind und dann sagen die Regel soll aber belassen werden, ist in meinen Augen billig. Entweder es gibt eine Regeländerung, oder die Artikel gehören trotz Beschluss verschoben. Und es ist nun die Aufgabe der 8 Benutzer, die sich gegen das Verschieben ausgesprochen haben, ihre Entscheidung zu rechtfertigen und einen Vorschlag für die Beibehaltung der Ausnahmen zu bringen. Das ist weder die Aufgabe der neutralen Nutzer, noch der, die für ein Verschieben gestimmt haben. Wenn euch das nicht gelingt, bleibt nur eine Lösung: Trotz Abstimmung verschieben...--Tobi72 17:31, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Gut dann führen wir einfach den Paragraphen aus der MA/en ein, mit der Begründung der Annäherung der MA/de an die anderen Sprachversionen. Außerdem sagt dieser Paragraph nur genau das, was ich in meinem Eingangsbeitrag gesagt habe. Namenlosen kanonischen Personen und Objekten einen Namen zu geben, sofern die Produzenten produktionsintern oder im Script einen Namen verwendet haben und dieser bekannt ist. --Mark McWire 17:40, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Meine Stimme dagegen hast du, aber mal schauen, was die Anderen dazu sagen.--Tobi72 18:26, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Würde auch bei mir nicht unbedingt auf große Begeisterung stoßen. Bitte nicht so verstehen, als dass ich jeden Versuch der Regelung dieser Sache abblocke, aber ich bin schlicht gegen diese pauschale Regelung. Ich habe in dieser Diskussion noch niemanden gehört, der da sagt: „Ich will unsere Richtlinien so ändern, damit ich dann den Artikel Arcturianer schreiben kann; das wollte ich schon immer.“ Dann sähe die Diskussion ganz anders aus. Wenn wir diese Regel aber wirklich nur in unsere Richtlinien aufnehmen, um eine Hand voll Sonderfälle zu retten (eben Akira & Co.), dann müssten wir um den ganzen Rest, der damit quasi nebenbei plötzlich Lemmawert erhält, weg zu bekommen wieder eine neue Sonderreglung aufbauen… ::::::Um bei Plasmarelais Sinnbild zu bleiben: Jeder mag Robin Hood, aber sollen wir deswegen Raubmord legalisieren?--Bravomike 18:47, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Eigentlich wollte ich nur den status quo aufrecht erhalten und einen Hinweis in den entsprechenden Artikeln anbringen, genauso wie es vor 2 Jahren in der ersten Abstimmung vorgeschlagen wurde. Schon damals ist die Abstimmung gegen eine Verschiebung ausgefallen, obwohl viel weniger Leute dran teilgenommen haben. Jetzt wo diese 3 Artikel nun mehrere Jahre lang stehen, sollte man es auch dabei belassen. Wenn ihr euch über die Mehrheit hinwegsetzen wollt... schön, aber erwartet keine Hilfe meinerseits. Ich werde keine Bearbeitungen durchführen, die in Artikeltexten die Klassenamen durch diese kryptischen Typbezeichnungen ersetzen. Ich werde dann natürlich auch nix gegenteiliges machen, soviel Fairness sollte dann schon sein. --Mark McWire 19:13, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::: Nochmal was anderes: Laut Diskussion:USS Thunderchild wäre dann auch die USS Thuderchild non-canon, da der Name nur durch den Produktionsstab bekannt ist und im Film nicht gelesen werden konnte. Man müsste dann nicht nur Akira-Klasse umbennenen, sondern alle Raumschiffe, bei welchem der Name in der Episode nicht eindeutig zu lesen war, da auch in diesen Fällen auf Infos aus dem Produktionsstab zurückgegriffen wurde -> was ja laut dieser Diskussion keine Gültigkeit haben soll. --Mark McWire 19:39, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Es geht mit nicht darum, etwas gegen die Mehrheit zu beschließen. Eigentlich möchte ich hier nur erreichen, dass diejenigen, die sich gegen das Verschieben aussprechen, nun zu ihrer Meinung stehen. Denn um das mal salop zu sagen, "Wer A sagt muss auch B sagen". Ich finde es nobel von dir, dass du zu deiner Meinung stehst, auch Egeria hat seine Meinung gesagt. Nur da waren noch 6 Andere, die sich gegen das Verschieben ausgesprochen haben. Von denen hätte ich auch gerne die Meinung, wie wir das mit unserer Canon-Politik vereinbaren können, ohne in Zukunft Diskussionen für alle weiteren Ausnahmen zu haben. Darum geht es mir. Und zur USS Thunderchild und den anderen Schiffen kann ich nur sagen, dass sie dann halt auch verschoben gehören, wenn sie nicht eindeutig Canon sind. Da hab ich kein Problem mit.--Tobi72 19:52, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::Das Argument, dass man bei Übernahme der MA/en-Regelung (ich will es mal als "offizielle Non-Canon-Namen für Canon-Objekte" zusammenfassen) eine weitere Sonderregelung bräuchte um diese Namensregelung künstlich einzuschränken, verstehe ich irgendwie nicht ganz. Warum sollte das so sein? Entweder will man künstliche Artikeltitel wie "Unbenanntes Raumschiff 123" grundsätzlich vermeiden und greift deswegen auf offizielle Hintergrundinfos zurück wann immer nötig und möglich - oder man will ganz strikt nur das benutzen, was tatsächlich in der Ausstrahlung benannt wurde. Dann aber auch konsequent, und nicht nach irgendeiner Metrik wie "aktueller Bekanntheitsgrad in Fankreisen". Denn wenn man mal darüber nachdenkt, dass die MA ja nun mal gerade eine Enzyklopädie sein soll, also ein Produkt das Wissen überhaupt erst vermittelt, dann ist es ziemlich sinnlos nur das aufzunehmen, was schon bekannt ist. In diesem Sinne würde ich dann auch diese Frage beantworten: "wer zum Beispiel kennt die Rigellianer?" - Frag mal "alte" Trek-Fans, für die in den 70er Jahren nach langer Zeit ganz ohne Star Trek endlich mal wieder etwas Neues herauskam, und dann sogar noch von diversen Hintergrundinformationen begleitet wurde. Ich denke mal, der Name "Rigellianer" war damals so ziemlich jedem Fan bekannt. Und gerade weil dieser "offizielle" Name heute nicht mehr so bekannt ist (weil viele ältere Informationen in neueren Produktionen ignoriert wurden), macht es möglicherweise Sinn, diesen Namen wieder bekannt zu machen. :::::Unabhängig davon muss man natürlich auch sagen, dass es wenig Sinn macht, durch eine Einzelabstimmung eine bestehende Gesamtregelung (sozusagen ein "Gesetz") auszuhebeln. Aus diesem Grund sind bei uns z.B. Löschdiskussionen keine Mehrheitsabstimmung im strengen Sinne. Wenn eine Seite ganz klar gegen bestehende Regelungen verstösst, aber in der Diskussion keine X%-Mehrheit bekommt, sollte der bearbeitende Admin trotzdem auf Löschung entscheiden - und genauso umgekehrt. Über etwas ähnliches sollte man hier ggf. auch nachdenken. -- Cid Highwind 20:39, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Wer hat eigentlich die Canon-Richtlinien erstellt? Ich Frage mich bei dieser Diskussion die ganze Zeit, warum diese Richtlinien so starr sein müssen und nicht einem gewissen Wandel unterliegen können. Ich hab mich an der Abstimmung zu den Raumschiffklassen nicht beteiligt, weil ich davon erst später etwas mitbekommen habe und vor allem die Vorgeschichte nicht kannte. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich die Namen vorher auch noch nie gehört und könnte auch ganz gut damit leben, wenn die Klassen plötzlich anders hießen. Ein großer Teil der User hier kann dies aber nicht und das kann ich gut verstehen, da einige viel von ihrer Freizeit in dieses Projekt investieren und natürlich auch gerne möchten, dass ihre Ideen so umgesetzt werden wie sie sich das Vorstellen. :::: Ich beteilige mich an dieser Diskussion trotzdem, da ich finde diese Frage müsste, vor allem für die Zukunft, mal abschließend geklärt werden. Eigentlich ist es doch ein Unding, dass bei den Raumschiffklassen seit Jahren gegen die Regeln verstoßen wird und niemand, in welcher Art auch immer, etwas dagegen getan hat. Ich finde die Canon Richtlinien so wie sie sind sehr gut und höchst Sinnvoll, mit einer kleinen Ausnahme. Ich wiederhole meinen Vorschlag gerne nochmal und ändere ein bischen ab. Warum ändert man den Canon nicht ein klein wenig und erlaubt unter gewissen, seltenen, wohl begründeten Umständen, eine Ausnahme. Dies kann man ja ohne weiteres durch Abstimmungen legitimieren. Meine ursprüngliche Idee war ja, dies dann den Admins zu überlassen, weil ich dachte, dass diese eventuell besonders "Weise" sind, sich aber zumindest durch langwierige zuverlässige Mitarbeit auszeichnen. Es würde doch aber auch nichts dagegen sprechen eine Abstimmung, an der sich mindestens X Leute, die alle mindestens X Monate dabei sind, oder soundsoviele Artikel bearbeitet haben, ihre zuverlässigkeit also unter Beweis gestellt haben (ähnlich wie bei der Abstimmung zum Exzellenten Artikel), als Grundlage dieser Ausnahme festzuschreiben. Damit könnte man verhindern, dass hier nun plötzlich laufen irgendwelche komischen Leute kommen und ihre abtrusen Vorschläge durchsetzen. Außerdem würde man durch eine Mindestzahl von Teilnehmern die abgestimmt haben müssen eben auch absichern, dass dies überhaupt von weitreichendem Interesse ist und eben verhindern, dass irgendjemand nun plötzlich lauter Spezies umbenennt, weil er mal irgendwo gelesen hat... Das würde vermutlich nicht genügend Leute interessieren, um durchgesetzt zu werden. :::: Und um die vielzitierten Beispiele aus unserem Rechtssystem noch einmal aufzugreifen: Wer ein wenig von deutschem Recht versteht, der weiß, auch unser Recht unterliegt einer ständigen Veränderung. Gesetze werden laufend geändert oder angepasst, selbst die Verfassung unterliegt einem Wandel der Zeit. Oberste Gerichte legen unser Recht aus, sodass man zu vertretbaren Ergebnissen kommt und schaffen eben grade keine Einfalltore für Rechtsbrüche. Und selbst in unserem Recht gibt es Ausnahmen, siehe zum Beispiel das Gnadenrecht des Bundespräsidenten oder der Ministerpräsidenten, nur sind diese eben im Voraus festgeschrieben und genau das sollten wir auch tun. :::: Das würde sicher dazu führen, dass einige Artikel umbenannt würden, aber mal ganz ehrlich, wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn es plötzlich Rigellianer hieße, anstatt "weitere unbenannte Spezies"? Ich könnte mit beidem Leben, andere aber nicht, deswegen bitte ich um differenzierte Antworten und nicht um bloße Verweise auf den bestehenden Canon, denn es geht hier meiner Meinung nach nicht nur um den Canon, sondern um die Frage, wie man dieses Projekt voranbringt --Joe-le 22:11, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Ich kann nur zum konkreten Fall sprechen. Akira-Klasse, Sabre-Klasse und Steamrunner-Klasse sind zusammen mit der Norway-Klasse von Alex Jaeger designt worden und dieser CGI-Designer hat auch die Namen zu diesen Raumschiffklassen festgelegt und in Audiokommentaren, Interviews und sonstwo genannt.. Irgendwann nach der Ausstrahlung von wurden die Namen in sämtliche Referenzwerke übernommen, u.a. in die 1997er und 1999er Ausgabe der Enzyklopädie, in das DS9:TM und in die Fact Files. Diese vier Namen, von denen letztgenannter hier sogar kanonisch zu sein scheint, sind also mittlerweile genaus geläufig wie Galaxy-Klasse, Excelsior-Klasse oder Intrepid-Klasse. Eine Suchanfrage bei Google ergibt für die "Akira-Klasse" 21.700 Treffer und für "Thunderchild-Typ" exakt 2, wobei beide Ergebnisse MA/de-Diskussionen sind. Kein Mensch auf diesem Planeten benutzt standardmäßig diese Bezeichnung, alleine schon weil diese Raumschiffklasse einen offiziellen Publikationsnamen hat. Selbst die MA/en und die anderen mir bekannten Sprachversionen benutzen diesen Namen, jede offizielle Publikation zum Thema Star Trek, jede Fan-Fiction, jede Fan-Webseite benutzen diesen Namen. Warum zu Geier sollten ausgerechnet wir hier eine Ausnahme machen? Mir gehts rein um die Sache und mir ist im Endeffekt egal wie es gerechtfertigt wird, solange der Name bleibt. Nur weil die Autoren es versäumt haben diese Bezeichnung irgendwo einzubauen, damit sie von MA/de anerkannt wird, sollen wir drauf verzichten? Dann können wir gleich mal alle Raumschiffnamen von Wolf359-Raumschiffen löschen, da diese auch nur später durch Modellausstellungen und Produzenten-Interviews bekannt geworden sind. --Mark McWire 22:32, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob eine Abstimmung über den nächsten Artikel, den irgend ein User für unbedingt notwendig hält, wenn dieser auch nicht canonisch ist, das Projekt voranbringt. Ich stimme da Cid in vielen Punkten zu. Vor allem aber in der Ansicht dass wir, wenn wir die Canon Richtlinie so wie jetzt haben, Dann aber auch konsequent, und nicht nach irgendeiner Metrik wie "aktueller Bekanntheitsgrad in Fankreisen".. Und auch dies Unabhängig davon muss man natürlich auch sagen, dass es wenig Sinn macht, durch eine Einzelabstimmung eine bestehende Gesamtregelung (sozusagen ein "Gesetz") auszuhebeln. ist ganz meine Rede. :Wenn irgendjemand eine Änderung will, dann soll er sagen wie diese aussehen sollte. Sogenannte Insellösungen stören zum Einen den Betrieb von MA, zum Zweiten führen sie zu Diskussionen wie "Die Schiffsklasse ist aber hier vertreten, da muss die Andere jetzt aber auch rein" und zum Dritten wird dann irgendwann alles so schwammig, dass keiner mehr durchblickt.--Tobi72 22:40, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::@Tobi72: Warum hast du dann überhaupt mit abgestimmt, wenn du gegen die Abstimmung warst und warum hat dann Bravomike vor 2 Jahren die gleiche Abstimmung schonmal durchgeführt, ohne das sich jemand drüber beschwert hat? --Mark McWire 22:50, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also, ich habe meine Meinung kund getan. Daran hat sich auch hier nichts geändert. Und da ich hätte damals schon gerne diese Abstimmung hier vorgezogen. :Schau dir meinen Beitrag von damals an: Also wäre es dann nicht besser, dies umgekehrt zu machen? Wenn man sich dann entscheidet, die Produktionsinformationen in den Canon einfließen zu lassen, dann ist die Abstimmung hier hinfällig und wenn man sich dagegen entscheidet, ist das hier doch auch hinfällig, oder sehe ich das falsch? Da man dann ja für die strikte Einhaltung ist. Ich denke, dass man sich klar sein muss, wenn man hier eine Ausnahme macht, dass man für diese in Zukunft Tür und Tor öffnet. Da kommt morgen der nächste, der dann wieder davon anfähnt, dass der Name "B'hava'el" für die Bajoranische Sonne ja so verbreitet ist und dass man den doch verwenden sollte. Wenn wir hier anfangen mit der Aufweichung des Canons, dann wird es schwer irgendwo einen genauen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Ich denke wir sollten erst den Canon und dessen Einhaltung klären, bevor wir dies hier klären können. :Darauf war deine Antwort: Was machen wir aber, wenn die Abstimmung zum Canon für "so bleiben wie es ist" ausfällt, aber gleichzeitig diese Abstimmung für "Behalten der Raumschiffklassenamen als Artikel-Lemma" ausfällt? Entweder müssen wir dann eine der Abstimmungen für regelwidrig und ungültig erklären oder wir müssen diese eine Ausnahme gestatten. Ich für meinen Teil werde dafür plädieren, die Canon-Regeln um den entsprechenden Passaus zu erweitern.. :Deshalb war meiner Ansicht nach die Abstimmung damals verfrüht. Nun haben diejenigen, die damals die Entscheidung wollten, uns gezwungen entweder den Canon zu ändern oder die Abstimmung zu ignorieren. Das war nicht meine Idee. Ich habe halt an der Abstimmung teilgenommen, weil einige meinten, die kommt zuerst. Dann sei mir bitte nicht böse, wenn ich nun darauf bestehen muss, dass wir hier von denjenigen, die uns in die Situation gebracht haben, einen Lösungsvorschlag verlange. Und dann darfst du auch nicht böse sein, sollte der Lösungsvorschlag abgelehnt werden, dass dann die Abstimmung von zuvor für ungültig erklärt wird. Gleiches sollte überigens gelten, wenn keine Abstimmung zu Stande kommt, da dann der Canon angewendet werden muss, der derzeit besteht und dieser Canon sieht keine Ausnahme vor. Wenn du die siehst, kannst du mir das gerne zeigen. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 23:16, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::@Tobi72:Ich verstehe jetzt nicht so ganz, warum Du immer wieder schreibst, dass diejenigen, die gegen die Verschiebung gestimmt haben, einen Lösungsvorschlag bringen sollen. In der Sache natürlich richtig, keine Frage. ;) Aber auch, wenn sich hier bislang weniger beteiligt haben als an der anderen Abstimmung, liegen doch schon einig Vorschläge vor. ::: Alles dabei belassen wie zuvor - stille Übereinkunft ::: Festschreiben einzelner Ausnahmen ::: Zulassen von Produktionsinfos - nur für onscreen gezeigtes oder ganz allgemein --Egeria 23:45, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Ich für meinen Teile sehe es so: Abstimmung ist Abstimmung. Die 8 Stimmen der User, die die Verschiebung aus verschiedensten Gründen abgelehnt haben, sollten weiterhin bestand haben. Entweder wir ändern den Canon um den entsprechenden Passus oder wir behalten die stille Übereinkunft der letzten 5 Jahre, diesmal erweitert um einen deutlichen Hinweis in den entsprechenden Artikeln, wie er von Henk, Roggan, Shisma und Bravomike in der Abstimmung 2007/2008 diskutiert wurde und welcher leider 2 Jahre lang nie eingebaut wurde. Ein zurück zur Verschiebung gibt es für mich nicht, jedenfalls nicht ohne massiven Widerstand unter Ausschöpfung aller mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. --Mark McWire 00:17, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Nur um das nochmal klar zu stellen: Es gab zwei voneinander unabhängige Abstimmungen, die von zwei verschiedenen Usern angestrengt wurden und wo verschiedene User mitgestimmt haben. Beide Abstimmung kamen zum gleichen Endergebnis, wenn auch bedingt durch die Abstimmungsbeteiligung unterschiedlichen Prozentzahlen. Wer diese beiden Abstimmung willentlich ausser Kraft setzen will, nur weil er auf der "Verliererseite" steht, der braucht von mir keine Unterstützung zu erwarten. Ich würde sogar in den neuen Artikeln Hinweis einbauen, dass entgegen der Meinung der Mehrheit diese Verschiebung gemacht wurde, weil einige Leute sich zwar nicht von den Namen so richtig trennen können, aber keinen Kompromiss bei den Richtlinien eingehen wollten. --Mark McWire 00:22, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also ich hab nochmal nachgedacht. Im Moment besteht folgendes: Es gibt eine Canon-Richtlinie. Nun muss diese, um die Schiffsklassenentscheidung überhaupt akzeptieren zu können, geändert werden. Ich hoffe, darüber sind wir uns einig. Sollten wir darüber aber nicht erst einmal grundsätzlich abstimmen? Das ist doch das einzig sinnvolle, bevor darüber abgestimmt wird, welche Änderung durchgeführt wird. :Dies ist jedoch eine Grundsatzentscheidung, die über die Zukunft von MA entscheidet und in welche Richtung es geht. Deshalb muss hier eine 2/3 Mehrheit her. Eine einfache Mehrheit macht die Entscheidung anfechtbar. Also bei dieser Abstimmung müssten 2/3 der Benutzer dafür stimmen, dass er Canon geändert wird, um dann eine Änderung zu ermöglichen. Dies ist nicht zu viel verlangt. Ich erinnere nur, dass wir damals für die Überarbeitung der Hauptseite (eine nicht ganz so wichtige Entscheidung), auch eine solche Mehrheit notwendig war. Wenn diese Mehrheit gegeben ist, dann kann man immer noch darüber nachdenken, welche Änderung man vornimmt. Und es ist dabei zu beachten, wenn die Canon-Richtlinie nicht geändert wird, dann ist das kein "Alles dabei belassen wie zuvor - stille Übereinkunft", sondern ein "Canon-Richtlinie in der jetzigen Form anwenden". :@Mark: Nicht nur ich habe darauf hingewisen, dass diese Abstimmung erst nach der Grundsatzabstimmung stattfinden sollte. Wenn dann diese Abstimmung trotzdem durchgeführt wird, dann muss man auch als Gewinner damit leben, dass die Entscheidung nicht wirksam werden kann. Es ist immer so in Deutschland, globale Entscheidungen überstimmen immer lokale Entscheidungen.--Tobi72 00:32, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Für mich klingt das jetzt ziemlich seltsam. Ob Canon-Abstimmung vorher oder nachher. Deiner Argumentation nach schließt doch das eine das andere mit ein. Jetzt noch mal klar zu stellen dass die Beibehaltung der Artikelnamen nur mit einer Änderung der Canon-Richtlinie machbar ist, klingt wie ein verzweifelter Versuch zu retten, was sowieso schon verloren ist – etwa wie damals Schröders Kopplung der Afghanistan- mit der Vertrauensfrage. ;) :::Trotzdem will ich noch mal betonen: meiner Meinung nach geht es auch ohne Änderung der Canon-Richtlinien. Es hat schließlich ca. vier Jahre lang so. Da müssten sich doch eher die an die Nase fassen, die meinen, dass die bestehenden Artikel mit der jetzigen Canon-Richtlinien nicht vereinbar sind. Zumindest die, die lange genug dabei sind und sich nicht damit rausreden könne, sie hätten von der Problematik nichts gewusst. ;) --Egeria 12:31, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::zumindest für mich waren die Arikelnamen die vier Jahre lang temporärer Natur. ich ging davon aus, und ich gehe immer noch davon aus, das sich diese Namen teilweise beweisen oder wiederlegen lassen. siehe Norway-Klasse.-- 12:43, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Du kannst MA/de heute nicht mit MA/de vor vier Jahren vergleichen. Damals, wie Mark schon sagte, wurde nicht viel Wert auf Canon gelegt. Seither hat sich vieles geändert. Und ich glaube zu der Zeit war von uns noch fast keiner hier. Ich zumindest nicht, sonst hätte ich damals schon auf eine Einhaltung der Richtlinien gepocht. Mir ist das leider erst jetzt aufgefallen. :In den letzten vier Jahren haben wir auch viele Artikel in canonischem Stil umgebaut. Da zur damaligen Zeit niemand darauf achtete. Und selbst wenn etwas damals falsch lief, so rechtfertigt dies nicht, einen bestehenden Fehler zu belassen. :Und bitte zeige mit, wie mit unserer Richtlinie solche Insellösungen wie hier beschlossen, konform sind. Wenn nicht, dann muss das auch akzeptiert werden.--Tobi72 12:48, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Stimme erstmal Tobis Abstimmungsvorschlag zu. -- 13:01, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Ich denke, so langsam beginnen wir uns hier im Kreis zu drehen. Fakt ist, wenn eine Gemeinschaft wie diese sich Regeln gibt, dann müssen diese Regeln auch eingehalten werden, ansonsten macht man sich selber angreifbar und unglaubwürdig. Das Ergebnis der Raumschiffklassen-Abstimmung ist zweifellos mit den bestehenden Regeln nicht vereinbar. Wenn man dieses Ergebnis also retten will, dann muss der Canon geändert werden. Ich bin daher auch für eine Abstimmung über eine Änderung des Canons. --Joe-le 13:09, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung Hiermit eröffne ich eine neue Abstimmung. Abstimmungsgegenstand: Änderung der Bearbeitungsrichtlinien (Canon-Richtlinien), sodass die Bezeichnungen "Akira-Klasse", "Saber-Klasse" oder "Sabre-Klasse" und "Steamrunner-Klasse" beibehalten werden können. Die Deadline für diese Abstimmung ist Sonntag der 13. September 2009 um 23:59 (MESZ). Für eine Änderung der Richtlinien ist eine Mehrheit von 67% erforderlich --Mark McWire 13:06, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Hm, was soll Änderung der Bearbeitungsrichtlinien (Canon-Richtlinien), sodass die Bezeichnungen "Akira-Klasse", "Saber-Klasse" oder "Sabre-Klasse" und "Steamrunner-Klasse" beibehalten werden können. denn heißen? Willst Du eine Regelung wie in der MA/en oder willst Du, dass in den Richtlinien steht: „Die Nutzung von Produktionsmaterial ist nicht zulässig. Alles was nicht kanonisch ist, hat bei uns nichts zu suchen. Außer Akira, Sabre und Steamrunner, die doch.“ (nicht falsch verstehen, ich will einfach nur wissen, welche der beiden Varianten zur Abstimmung steht)--Bravomike 13:54, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Also wenn ich das recht verstanden habe, ging es doch in der ganzen bisherigen Diskussion darum, ob zuerst darüber abgestimmt werden soll ob die Canon-Richtlinien geändert werden – wie ich schon sagte, meine ich, dass die Frage schon entschieden ist – oder darüber, in welcher Form die Änderung erfolgen soll. So wie ich das verstanden habr soll mit dieser Abstimmung nochmal geklärt werden ob der Canon überhaupt geändert werden soll. --Egeria 14:28, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Wir können auch zuerst abstimmen, welcher Wortlaut die Canon-Richtlinie haben soll. Allerdings macht das weniger Sinn, denn zuerst sollte abgestimmt werden, ob oder ob nichts gemacht werden soll. Da brauchen wir aber eine 2/3 Mehrheit. Wenn wir nur einen Entwurf hätten, dass könnten das auf einmal abgestimmt werden. Nur wenn wir drei oder vier mögliche Vorschläge haben, dann ist es nicht machbar mit den notwendigen 67%.--Tobi72 14:59, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::in diesem Rahmen sollten wir auch gleich Memory-Alpha in Memory-Beta umbenennen. ich werde bei Avatar anfragen ob es möglich ist das gesammte wiki nach http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/de/ um zu ziehen.-- 15:02, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Die MA/en z.b. sieht das wohl nicht ganz so, shisma.;) -- 15:06, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) BTW: Übrigens steht die Bezeichnung "Thunderchild-Typ" nicht mehr zur Auswahl, da dieser Name nach unseren strengen Richtlinien nicht kanonisch ist, warum ich auch den Artikel verschoben habe. Wenn dann müsste die Akira-Klasse eine andere Bezeichnung bekommen. --Mark McWire 15:10, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::@Shisma War das jetzt ernst gemeint? Also dann würde ich den Vorschlag machen wir lassen einfach alles zu, was sich irgendwie durch Quellen belegen lässt. :)) So, das konnte ich mir jetzt nicht verkneifen.;) --Egeria 19:56, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ganz ehrlich, ich sehe keinen Unterschied zu den letzten beiden Abstimmungen, und die haben doch gezeigt, dass diese Artikel bleiben sollen. Und noch ehrlicher: Nichts nervt mehr als immer und immer wieder über exakt den gleichen Sachverhalt zu diskutieren und abzustimmen, denn wer garantiert, dass es in einem halben oder vollen Jahr nicht wieder so läuft? Wo bleiben die Formulierungsvorschläge um die Ausnahmen in unser Regelwerk zu schreiben, denn die sind ja schon zwei Mal bestätigt worden? Gab es nicht auch mal einen Löschantrag auf den Akira- oder Steamrunner-Artikel? Wie oft soll denn noch bestätigt werden, dass wir diese Namen mehrheitlich haben wollen? Die Abstimmerei erzielt jedenfalls keinen Konsens, das merkt man doch immer wieder in der Wikipedia, wo auch immer wieder abgestimmt und das Ergebnis wiederholt ignoriert wird. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:07, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Mein Formulierungsvorschlag: "Offizielle Veröffentlichungen von Produtionsmitarbeitern (Rick Sternbach, Michael Okuda usw.) wie Die Technik der USS Enterprise, Star Fleet Technical Manual oder Star Trek: Sternenatlas gelten als genauso nicht-kanonisch wie Interviews mit Produtionsmitarbeitern oder Audiokommentare auf DVDs. Eine Ausnahme besteht für namenlose kanonischen Objekte oder Ereignisse, welche von Produktionsmitarbeitern einen offiziellen Namen bzw eine offizielle Bezeichnung erhalten haben. Dann kann dieser Name bzw diese Bezeichnung in Memory Alpha verwendet werden, jedoch keine Informationen darüber hinaus." --Mark McWire 20:20, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::was ist dir daran eigentlich so Wichtig daran? wie die Klasse laut deinen offiziellen Quellen(ein Begriff der noch nicht genau Umrissen ist) heißt, lässt sich doch noch im Absatz Hintergrundinformationen unterbringen. Notfalls könnte man auch einen Redirect anlegen. ich will jetzt hier keine Diskussion entfachen. Ich will einfach wissen, was du denkst.-- 08:10, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Es gab nun mal eine Abstimmung. Egal wie man dazu gestanden hat, das Ergebnis macht eine Richtlinienänderung nötig. Dass das so kommen könnte, war von vornherein klar. Meiner Meinung nach. Wenn man dies nicht gewollt hat, warum also so eine Abstimmung (also die über die Akira-Klasse usw.) dann zulassen und nicht abbrechen oder so? Daher bin da unten für Pro. Im Sinne von Mark McWires letztem Vorschlag. Zumindest vom Sinn her. Es geht ja nicht darum auf einmal sämtliche Bücher usw. zuzulassen. -- 10:32, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Ich habe mal dafür gestimmt, auch wenn ich die Formulierung nicht so glücklich finde. In der Sache bin ich aber dafür. Einfacher wäre aber in der Tat, wenn man diese Abstimmung gleich mit einem konkreten Vorschlag verbunden hätte. Eventuell sollte man parallel schon mal über sinnvolle Formulierungen diskutieren. Das aber dann wohl besser in einem neuen Beitrag. --Joe-le 12:23, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::mal sehen was das bedeuten würde: :::* M'ress' Spezies, die man auch nach M'ress' Spezies verschieben könnte, landen bei Caitianer :::* Unbenannte_Völker#F.C3.B6derationspr.C3.A4sident_2293_.28.22Efrosianer.22.29 landet bei Efrosianer :::* Diverse weitere Spezies aus :::* dashier wird verschoben nach SS Emmette oder USS Emmette je nachdem welches Mitglied des Produktionsteams bevorzugt wird. :::* NCC-63549 geht zurück nach USS Thunderchild :::* Warp Delta kann bleiben wo es ist :::* Klingonischer Deuteriumtanker und D5-Klasse müssen gemergt werden http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/15/klingon-d5-class-tanker/ :::* Intrepid-Typ muss nach Intrepid-Klasse was leider schon belegt ist http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/02/intrepid-class-half-saucer/ :::* Saber-Klasse muss nach Sabre-Klasse :::fällt noch jemandem was ein?-- 13:55, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :@Shisma: da wären sicherlich noch diverse Schiffsklassen aus der TNG-Ära (Hokule'a-, Istanbul-, Rigel-, Wambundu-, Yorkshire-, Surak-, Mediterranean-, Sequoia-, Zodiac-, Andromeda-, Chimera-, Deneva-Klasse; ich weiß nicht genau, wie bei denen die Berichterstattung aus Produktionsquellen im einzelnen aussieht, aber ein paar von denen dürften darunter fallen) :Zur Abstimmung: Ich habe dagegen gestimmt, weil ich eben nicht dafür bin, die Richtlinien so allgemein zu erweitern. Ich wäre lieber für eine Lösung gewesen, die Spezialfalllösungen ermöglicht.--Bravomike 18:07, 13. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::ok, und dann währe da noch das Holoschiff. das könnte man auch nach NX-75115 verschieben. und deren klasse nach NX-75115-Typ-- 20:35, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::ich denke auch wir können uns von dem Gedanken verabschieden, das diese Neuregelung ausschließlich einen Einfluss auf die Namen der Artikel hätte. Der Horizon-Typ könnte dann nämlich mit Daedalus-Klasse mergen, weil er im Produktionsteam eben als solche gehandelt wurde. tatsächlich gibt es jedoch keine Kanonische Beziehung zwischen den beiden. also muss der dann verschoben werden?-- 20:47, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::: Huch ich wusste garnicht, dass das Holoschiff eine Registriernummer hat... wieder was dazu gelernt. --20:48, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::hat es auch nicht. aber auf den Entwürfen (also man könnte sagen produktionsintern) schon-- 20:50, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::So, ich hab' jetzt nicht alles mitgekriegt, da ich eine Weile nicht da war. Mal sehen, ob ich das richtig verstanden habe: Nach der neuen Regelung würden zuvor namenlose Personen, Schiffsklassen, Objekte, etc. einen kanonischen Namen bekommen, wenn sie von einem Mitglied des Produktionsteams offiziell benannt werden. Richtig? Oder fehlt da noch was? 21:08, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Das fasst es ziemlich gut und sehr sauber zusammen. Genau das will ich und genau das würde die Regel so ändern, dass die andere Abstimmung samt Ergebnis gültig bliebe.--Mark McWire 21:13, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Dann bin ich dafür. Man könnte den Canon dann in primären Canon und sekundären Canon unterteilen. Der primäre Canon wären dann onscreen gezeigte oder genannte Informationen, der sekundäre Canon offizielle Skripte und Drehbücher, sowie Aussagen des Produktionsteams. Sollte eine sekundäre Information sich später mit einer primären Information widersprechen (z.B. dass die Akira-Klasse in der nächsten Serie anders heißt), hätte die primäre Information Vorrang. 21:23, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Es ist normalerweise nicht meine Art, mich zu beschweren, wenn ich zu verlieren drohe, aber ich möchte an dieser Stelle doch noch mal was sagen. :Ich bin immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass alle, die hier für die vorgeschlagene Richtlinienänderung gestimmt haben, wirklich für eine so erweiterte Kanonrichtlinie sind. Wenn es wirklich nur darum geht, die Namen der Akira-, Steamrunner- und Sabre-Klasse zu retten, dann muss das doch auch anders gehen. Ich weiß, dass es auch Benutzer gibt, die derartige Inkonsistenzen rund weg ablehnen würden, aber ich persönlich wäre durchaus mit einer Sonderregelung einverstanden (Ich habe bei der ersten Abstimmung für „behalten“ und in der zweiten mit „neutral“ abgestimmt). Selbst wenn es letztendlich darauf hinausläuft, die Frage nach der Kanonität der Klassennamen einfach zu ignorieren, wäre mir das noch lieber, als die Richtlinien so uferlos auszuweiten. :Ich möchte auch noch mal an Cid anknüpfen, der darauf hingewiesen hat, dass wir den Kanon an sich sowieso nicht ändern können. „Irgendwo da draußen“ gibt es einen objektiven Kanon. Laut startrek.com zum Beispiel sind das ausdrücklich the events that take place within the live-action episodes and movies, inklusive TAS. Mag sein, dass jeder da andere Ansichten hat, aber es bleibt dabei: alles was wir hier ändern können sind die Richtlinien, die beschreiben, was wir wie den Kanon behandeln, nicht das, was der Kanon ist. Wenn wir die vorgeschlagene Richtlinienänderung vornehmen, dann würde das zur Folge haben, dass wir Dinge wie kanonisch behandeln, obwohl sie es nicht sind, und zwar ganz offiziell. In meinen Augen wäre das eine weitaus größere Inkonsequenz und Inkonsistenz als einfach drei Namen, die nicht kanonisch sind, doch zu verwenden. :Es kann sein, dass einige nicht verstehen, warum ich mich in dieser Hinsicht so sorge. Schließlich geht es doch nur um Namen, nicht um beispielsweise all die technischen Daten in diversen Technischen Handbüchern. Aber die Memory Alpha ist eine Enzyklopädie, und der Kern einer Enzyklopädie sind die Lemmata, also die Namen der behandelten Dinge. Außerdem sind wir ein Wiki, wir verlinken also Artikel in anderen Artikeln. Die Namen tauchen also nicht nur in einem Artikel zum Lemma auf, sondern sind sofort in der ganzen Enzyklopädie verbreitet. Auch macht mir Sorgen, dass die vorgeschlagene Richtlinie zur Folge hätte, dass wir zum Beispiel auch Namen annehmen würden (noch einmal: nicht als kanonisch akzeptieren würden, sondern wie kanonisch behandeln würden), die ausschließlich in Romanen vorkommen, nur weil dieser Roman eben von einem an der Produktion Beteiligtem oder von jemanden mit Zugriff auf Produktionsmaterialien geschrieben worden ist. Shisma mag oben polemisch gewesen sein, aber wenn wir Informationen aus Romanen mit denen aus Episoden gleichstellen, dann ist das für mich wirklich ein großes Problem. Die Memory Alpha würde es gefährlich nahe an die Memory Beta bringen. :Ich möchte deswegen alle bitten, sich die ganze Frage auf Grundlage dieser Überlegungen noch einmal zu stellen. Vielleicht folgt nicht jeder meiner Auffassung davon, was der Kanon ist, aber zumindest sollte man sich im Klaren darüber sein, ob man denn wirklich eine derartige Richtlinienerweitrung will oder im Endeffekt doch nur die drei liebgewonnenen Namen retten will. Wenn das letztere der Fall ist, dann muss es dafür auch eine andere Lösung geben als das faktische Aushebeln unserer Kanonrichtlinien.--Bravomike 08:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Meinst du damit, dass wir uns stur nach dem offiziellen Canon richten sollen? 09:39, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Von mir aus können wir natürlich auch eine Richtlinie erstellen, die es uns ermöglicht, im Rahmen einer Abstimmung individuell über derartige Unstimmigkeiten zu entscheiden. 09:42, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ich blick nicht so ganz durch glaub ich. Inwiefern wären denn dann informationen aus romanen "legal"? So hab ich das nicht verstanden. Ich denke es ist gemeint, wenn es direkt nachgewiesenermaßen bei Produktionen eine info (ohne wiedersprüpche) gibt, die es bloß nicht onscreen geschafft hat. Und nicht wenn dann einer aus dem Produktionsteam später mal einen Roman stammt. -- 09:45, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Und seh ich das richtig, dass wir die einzigste MA Sprachgruppe sind, die das anders handhaben? (Oder haben die ne Speziallösung, wie sie Bravomike anregt?) -- 09:50, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ich hoffe, ich habe das richtig verstanden: Diese Abstimmung behandelt doch im Prinzip nur die Frage ob die Richtlinien ein klein wenig angepasst werden sollen, damit die Raumschiffklassennamen weiterhin verwendet werden können (auch wenn diese Abstimmung ja mehr oder weniger schon einmal stattgefunden hat). Ich will mit meiner Pro-Stimme aber ganz sicher niemandem einen Freibrief erteilen, die Richtlinien ins bodenlose auszuweiten. Über das Wie der Umsetzung dieses Abstimmungsergebnisses wird, wie ich oben schon anmerkte, an anderer Stelle noch einmal zu entscheiden sein. Da behalte ich mir selbstverständlich vor, auch Vorschläge abzulehnen, die viel zu weit gehen. Trotzdem halte ich es für möglich, eine Regel so klar zu formulieren, dass der "Canon" nicht verwässert wird. --Joe-le 10:32, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Haben jetzt überhaupt alle Abstimmenden über den gleichen Sachverhalt abgestimmt? Wenn ich mir die Kommentare der "pro"-Teilnehmer so anschaue, besteht da noch ziemliche Uneinigkeit, ob jetzt über eine konkrete Formulierung, über den Wunsch nach einer späteren Formulierungsänderung, oder sogar nur über Einzelfälle abgestimmt wurde. In diesem Sinne halte ich diese spezielle Abstimmung für etwas verfehlt... :::::::::Gleichzeitig denke ich aber schon, dass eine explizite Regelung notwendig ist, und auch nicht nur für die oben genannten Beispiele. Schaut euch z.B. mal Miranda-Klasse an. Dort habt ihr stehen, dass der Name mal auf einer Widmungsplakette zu lesen war (und damit natürlich genutzt werden könnte). Schön und gut, aber konnte man den Klassennamen dort wirklich lesen, oder war das nur über zusätzliche Produktionsinformationen möglich? Wenn ich mir dieses Bild so anschaue, dann wahrscheinlich eher letzteres. Dann müsstet ihr, ohne jegliche Neuregelung, strenggenommen auch Miranda-Klasse nach Klasse 6 Versorgungsschiff verschieben. -- Cid Highwind 11:19, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::wir wissen aus Produktionsinformationen das dieser Name verwendet wurde. etwas anderes währe, wenn jemand im Produktionsteam, nur gedacht hätte, das er diesen Namen verwenden würde, es aber nicht tut. so denke ich jedenfalls-- 11:49, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Der Reihe nach: :@Herr des Chaos: Nein, ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass wir an dem Kanon, egal wie er denn aussieht, sowieso nichts ändern können. Der offizielle Kanon ist die Minimallösung. Unsere aktuellen Richtlinien gehen bereits jetzt darüber hinaus. :@Henk: Wenn die oben ins Spiel gebrachte Formulierung, die sich an die der MA/en anlehnt, umgesetzt werden würde, dann könnten Informationen aus Romanen unter bestimmten Bedingungen wie kanonische Informationen behandelt werden. Der Name K't'inga-Klasse beispielsweise stammt aus dem Roman zum ersten Film. Was die anderen Sprachversionen angeht: Einige MAs scheinen sogar Romane zu akzeptieren. Ich weiß nicht, wie deren Richtlinien im Einzelnen aussehen, es ist aber nur ein Grund mehr, unser eigenen klar zu formulieren und zu befolgen. :@Joe-le (u.a.): Eine Abstimmung allein darüber, ob die Regeln geändert werden sollten, ist meines Erachtens nach hinfällig. Mit der Entscheidung, die drei Namen zu behalten sind sie effektiv bereits geändert worden. Wäre das Ergebnis einer Abstimmung, ob zu ändern ist, „nein“, dann müssten die drei Artikel verschoben werden. Wir müssen an dieser Stelle nur noch beraten, wie die Änderung zu formulieren ist. Das Hat auch Tobi oben klar gemacht. Dazu hat dann Plasmarelais einen Vorschlag gemacht. Ich gehe also davon aus, dass über diesen hier abgestimmt wird. Sollte wirklich nur darüber abgestimmt werden, ob die Richtlinien geändert werden sollen, dann wäre das a) obsolet und b) Unfug, weil diese Frage so nicht zu beantworten ist. Ich beispielsweise lehne den hier in Spiel gebrachten Vorschlag ab, würde eine andere Formulierung ab akzeptieren. Wie soll ich denn da abstimmen, mit „jein“? :@Cid Highwind: Jetzt wird's ein bisschen metaphysisch: Die Widmungsplakette wurde erstellt, hing in der Kulisse und war zu sehen. Wir können sie nicht lesen, weil sie zu klein im Hintergrund mit zu schlechten Aufzeichnungstechniken aufgenommen wurde. Aber sie existiert und war zu sehen, damit ist sie kanonisch. Wenn Produktionsmitarbeiter uns ein Foto davon geben, damit wir sie lesen können, dann ist das kein Problem, da die Plakette bereits vollkommen kanonisch ist. Es besteht dabei kein Unterschied zu zum Beispiel einem Offizier, dessen Dienstgradabzeichen wir sehen und deswegen seinen Dienstgrad kenne. Aus dem gleichen Grund können wir zum Beispiel auch Namen und Registriernummern von Raumschiffen akzeptieren, wenn diese auf dem Modell standen und dieses zu sehen war. Wir haben bereits Schiffe gelöscht, von denen zwar Bilder des beschrifteten Modells vorlagen (Produktionsinformationen), wir aber nicht beweisen konnten, dass das Modell in der fertigen Episode zu sehen war (Kanon). :Ich glaube abschließend, dass es vielleicht doch das Beste ist, wenn wir uns erst darüber klar werden, worüber wir abstimmen wollen, und was die zur Abstimmung stehenden Alternativen für Konsequenzen hätten, bevor wir dann abstimmen.--Bravomike 16:15, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::OK. Dann muss ich eingestehen, hatte ich eure momentane Regelung nicht ganz exakt im Kopf. So ähnlich ist es ja auch bei MA/en. Ich frage mich dann allerdings, wo genau ihr jetzt im vorliegenden Fall exakt die Grenze zieht zwischen Brattain-Widmungsplakette und z.B. Akira-Klasse. Beide "Objekte" waren ja zu sehen, und zu beiden Objekten gibt es "weiterführende" Informationen von "offizieller" Stelle. Was macht den Unterschied? Ist es die Art von Objekt, die Art der Zusatzinformation, oder die Art der Quelle für diese Information ("nur" der Designer, nicht ein Autor...?). Wenn man diese Frage genau klären könnte, wäre man in dieser Diskussion vielleicht schon mal ein Stück weiter. -- Cid Highwind 18:49, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Also dann möchte ich klarstellen, dass meine Stimme sich lediglich auf die Frage bezieht, ob die Bearbeitungsrichtlinien (Canon-Richtlinien) so geändert werden sollen, dass die Bezeichnungen "Akira-Klasse", "Saber-Klasse" oder "Sabre-Klasse" und "Steamrunner-Klasse" beibehalten werden können, so wie es im Titel steht. Ich hatte das so verstanden, dass sich diese Abstimmung darauf bezieht, ob die Regeln geändert werden und diese Ausnahme somit legitimiert wird. Die vorige Abstimmung bezog sich meiner Meinung nach auf die Frage, ob die nicht kanonischen Namen für den Moment geduldet werden und eine angreifbare Ausnahme bleiben, über die jedes Jahr wieder aufs Neue diskutiert werden kann. Somit wäre diese Abstimmung auch nicht überflüssig. Falls das bis zum Ende der Abstimmung nicht deutlich werden sollte, werde ich meine Stimme auch noch einmal überdenken müssen, die sich um Übrigen nicht auf den von Mark McWire gemachten Vorschlag bezieht. :::::: Ich habe oben auch schon, genau wie Tobi, angemerkt, dass eine genaue Formulierung noch gefunden werden muss. Alles andere wäre meiner Meinung nach auch nicht rechtens. Ich kann doch nicht erst "Ja" sagen und danach denkt sich dann irgendjemand etwas aus, was ich vielleicht so gar nicht unterstütze, aber akzeptieren soll, weil ich ihm ja meine universelle Zustimmung gegeben habe? Das kann nicht der richtige Weg sein. Die einzige weitere Vorgehensweise kann nur sein, in einem neuen Beitrag über eine sinnvolle Formulierung zu diskutieren und entweder eine Lösung zu finden, mit der alle einverstanden sind oder eben zwei Vorschläge auszuformulieren und zur Wahl zu stellen, wobei dann der mit den meisten Stimmen den Vorzug erhält. Das ist natürlich äußerst umständlich und könnte nur Umgangen werden, wenn vor Ende der Abstimmung ein Konsens gefunden und hier gepostet wird. Wenn dann all die, die bereits für Pro Abgestimmt haben, erklären, dass sich ihre Stimme auch auf diesen Vorschlag bezieht, könnte man sich eine ganze Menge Arbeit und Abstimmerei ersparen. Und wenn jetzt wieder jemand kommt und sagt, "alles zu kompliziert und aufwändig", dann kann ich nur sagen, irgendwo rund um diese Diskussion wurden die Canon Richtlinien mal als Verfassung bezeichnet, was ich gar nicht so verkehrt finde. Die Verfassung zu ändern ist eben (aus gutem Grund) nicht einfach... --Joe-le 19:23, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :@Cid: Um unsere bisherigen Maßstäbe zu verdeutlichen eignet sich gut das Beispiel der ''Norway''-Klasse: genau wie die drei anderen Klassen, um die es hier geht, wird der Name nie on screen ausgesprochen. Aber in taucht im Hintergrund eine Graphik auf, die auf dem Bildschirm nicht lesbar ist. Durch die Versteigerung des Requisits wissen wir aber, was auf der Tafel stand, nämlich unter anderem Norway class. Da die Graphik sichtbar (nur eben nicht lesbar) war, ist ihr Inhalt kanonisch, und damit auch der Name „''Norway''-Klasse“. Der springende Punkt ist jetzt, dass für die Akira-, die Steamrunner- und die Sabre-Klasse bis jetzt keine derartige Graphik bekannt ist. Die Namen würden sofort kanonisch „werden“, wenn jemand in den Produktionsinformationen eine solche, tatsächlich verwendete Graphik finden würde. Genau genommen, und da liegt der Unterschied zwischen der alten und der neuen Regel, würden sie dadurch jedoch nicht kanonisch „werden“, sondern wir würden in diesem Moment nur erstmals belegen können, dass sie schon immer kanonisch waren. Wenn wir dagegen keine solche tatsächlich zum Kanon gehörende Quelle haben, sondern einfach irgendwelche Produktionsinformationen heranziehen, dann ist deren Inhalt nicht kanonisch. Wir würden also entweder unsere Auffassung vom Kanon ändern oder nicht-kanonische Informationen wie kanonische behandeln. Das ist der Unterschied zwischen dem Heranziehen von Produktionsmaterial zum Belegen von bereits kanonischen Informationen und dem Heranziehen von Produktionsmaterial zum Erweitern (wie auch immer) des Kanons. :Weitere gute Beispiele sind die Fälle der „[[Forum:AZL USS Trinculo|USS Trinculo]]“ und der „[[Forum:AZL USS Valkyrie|USS Valkyrie]]“: in beiden Fällen existieren entsprechend beschriftete Modelle. So oder so wären die Namen nie auf dem TV-Bildschirm zu lesen gewesen, aber wir hätten die Modelle anschauen können und hätten die Beschriftung lesen können und somit herausfinden können, wie der kanonische Name der Schiffe lautet. Allerdings gibt es keine Beweise, dass die Modelle wirklich zu sehen waren. Damit sind sie nicht mehr Belege für bereits kanonische Informationen sondern nur noch bloße Produktionsinformationen und damit nicht kanonisch. Die MA/en scheint in diesen Fällen übrigens recht ähnlich zu handeln: en:USS Trinculo ist ein Meta-Real-World-Artikel und en:USS Valkyrie eine Weiterleitung auf en:Constellation class. :Allgemein: Ich bin immer dafür, erst genau zu wissen, über was man abstimmen will, bevor man wirklich abstimmt.--Bravomike 19:39, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Der Weg zum Ziel ist mir persönlich relativ egal, solange die Abstimmung in Forum:(Alle Jahre wieder) Kanonität der Akira-, Saber/Sabre- und Steamrunner-Klasse beachtet wird. Meine Idee war nur ein Vorschlag von mehreren. Hier in der Abstimmung sollte es laut einigen Usern nur erstmal darum gehen, ob wir die Bearbeitungsrichtlinien überhaupt ändern wollen oder nicht. Das ändert aber nix am Ergebnis der verlinkten Abstimmung. Sobald wir die Artikel verschieben, wäre das ein Hinwegsetzen über meinen Mehrheitsentscheid und das würde ich nicht akzeptieren. Wenn wir zu garkeiner Lösung kommen und so schaut es nach aktuellem Stand in dieser Abstimmung aus (selbst wenn alle User die in der alten Abstimmung gegen eine Verschiebung gestimmt haben hier für pro stimmen, werden vermutlich keine 67% erreicht), dann ist für mich der einzig logische und gangbare Weg, die aktuelle Lage mit dem Hinweis am Anfang der drei Artikel beizubehalten. Im übrigen war das schon vor 2 Jahren der Konsens, dass die Namen bleiben, dafür aber explizit darauf hingewiesen wird, dass sie eigentlich nicht kanonisch sind, bis jemand einen Beweis gefunden hat. Nachdem die neue Abstimmung das Ergebnis der vergangenen bestätigt hat, habe ich diesen längst überfälligen Hinweis, der damals schon beschlossen wurde, erst einmal eingefügt. Die Sache ist doch die, dass mehr als 50%, vielleicht sogar mehr als 67% der User die Namen eigentlich gerne beibehalten wollen, aber keine 67% bereit sind dafür die Bearbeitungsrichtlinien im Bereich der Canon-Poltik zu ändern. Damit müssen wir nun einmal umgehen. Die englische MA hat es schließlich auch hinbekommen, also sollte das für uns doch auch kein Problem sein, oder? --Mark McWire 23:18, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmungsergebnis